Computing systems, such as cloud-based computing systems, service a variety of users and tenants with various computing and storage needs. Such cloud-based computing systems include data-intensive computing. Data in such cloud-based computing systems is typically stored in SATA compatible magnetic hard-drives or solid-state drives (SSDs). The SSDs and the firmware to control the SSDs are provided by SSD vendors. Often the hardware refresh cycle for the SSDs and their firmware is three to five years, during which time the firmware inside the SSDs remains unchanged. During this time the cloud-based computing system operators have no choice but to work with outdated hardware and firmware. The outdated hardware and firmware hinders the deployment of innovative software by the operators of such cloud-based computing systems.
In addition, data in cloud-based computing systems may suffer a breach resulting in data being accessible to unauthorized persons. When such data is in a clear text form and is not encrypted, the unauthorized access may create issues for the operators of the cloud-based computing systems.